particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahmadi Socialist Union
Green Red |Seats1 Title = Congress |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Prefects |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Mayors |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Kalopia-Wantuni |political parties = Political parties in Kalopia-Wantuni |elections = Elections in Kalopia-Wantuni |party_logo = }} The Ahmadi Socialist Union, abbreviated ENOSI from its Kalopian acronym, was a left-leaning political party in Kalopia-Wantuni. The party was the largest in the country's legislature for most of its existence. Originally founded in 3850, the party's first leader was Dimitris Theodorakis, while its last leader was Mehmet al-Sisi, who served until its dissolution in 3890. The ideological foundation of ENOSI was rooted in nationalism, Ahmadism and democratic socialism, dubbed 'Ahmadi socialism' by the party. Originally, the party was considered secular; this image changed with the election of al-Sisi as party chairman. The ENOSI polled 48% of the vote in the 3888 elections, the last in which it competed alone. History Early years , founder of the ENOSI.]] The party was initially known as the Socialist Democratic Party, abbreviated SODIKO, from its founding in 3850 until 3878. It was formed by the prominent labor union leader Dimitris Theodorakis, who was elected President of the Union in the 3862 elections. The party had not registered for elections before 3857. He was succeeded by Spyro Economou as party chairman in 3868, and as president after the 3870 elections. Until this point, the ENOSI had frequently co-operated with the Communist Party, and positioned itself as a secular socialist party. The party's secularism came into question during the party congress in 3878. The congress had been called following the resignation of Economou as party leader, and his announcement that he would not run for a fouth term as President of the Union in the upcoming 3880 elections. Ultimately, the Ahmadist faction leader, Mehmet al-Sisi was elected party leader, and subsequently pushed the party in a more religious direction, with support from the ENOSI's traditionally more conservative grassroots groups. Furthermore, they increasingly distanced themselves from the Communists. Ahmadization Mehmet al-Sisi's strategy of pushing the party towards a more statist, religious force rewarded him and the Ahmadi Socialist Union with a boost in the polls. They scored 42% of the vote in the 3879 local elections, up from 28% five years earlier; al-Sisi won the 3880 presidential race. The Ahmadist turn of the party sparked tensions with the Hosian minority in Kalopia-Wantuni, and in 3885, members of this community formed their own pro-theocracy party. While relations between the ENOSI and this new group were initially tense, President Mehmet al-Sisi proposed in 3888 for his party to form a coalition with the Hosianists in order to neutralize what many Ahmadists saw as a threat. He called a snap election later that year, allowing the voters to decide whether they would back the proposed government. In the elections of October 3888, the ENOSI scored close to 48% of the vote, interpreted by al-Sisi as an endorsement of reconciliation with the Hosians, and of a new national unity government. Following weeks of negotiations, 9 members of ENOSI and 3 members of the Hosianist party were sworn in as ministers. al-Sisi himself, having triumphed with 58% of the vote in the presidential race, headed the new coalition. National Political Union After years of co-operation with the Hosianists, the Ahmadi Socialist Union voted in 3889 to propose a merger with their allies, and to form a common electoral front. This initiative was heavily criticized by President Mehmet al-Sisi, who preferred to keep the two parties seperate. Ulitmately, the Hosianist party agreed to merge; this triggered al-Sisi's resignation as party chairman. He was not replaced, though, before the two parties merged to become the National Political Union. Once operational, this new party elected Alexis Charalambous as its leader. Election results Presidential elections Presidential elections are normally held every five years, simultaneously with legislative elections. If a presidential candidate receives over half the votes, he or she is elected President of Kalopia-Wantuni. If no candidate reaches this threshold, a runoff is held between the two top-polling candidates from the first round; the winner of the runoff is declared elected. Legislative elections Legislative elections take place under a system of proportional representation, dubbed the single transferable vote. Under this system, voters rank their preferences on a ballot, with the candidates receiving the most and highest preferences ultimately being elected. Local elections Local elections take place in all twenty-one cities in Kalopia-Wantuni, and determine the makeup of city councils, as well as who will serve in mayoral positions. Each city council consists of 29 members. Party symbols Throughout its history, the Ahmadi Socialist Union and its predecessors have applied a variety of symbols. SKEE logo.PNG|Party logo from 3850 to 3878 Leadership Party leaders Category:Political parties in Kalopia